


Esto no es vida

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Finderfucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Riding, Together They Fight Crime, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform, offscreen established fellcest, red is just an asshole, sans is an uptight asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Red hace énfasis en cada palabra- Puedo hacer que te vengas.





	Esto no es vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ain't this the life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319578) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> Este Fanfic lo escribió Nilchance, yo sólo lo traduje para que más personas lo puedan leer.
> 
> Como Sans hace varios chistes que no son graciosos en español, algunas notas mías están en paréntesis. Espero que les divierta tanto como a mí.  
> Si tienen quejas o sujerencias de la traducción son siempre bienvenidas~

POV Sans

  


-No te entiendo.

  


Red es la venganza universal de todas las veces que Sans usó su poder de teletransportación para asustar gente. Si Sans tuviera piel, hubiera saltado fuera de ella. En cualquier caso, sí se le cayó su cigarro al suelo. Red rió desde donde acaba de aparecer justo a la izquierda de Sans y pateó el cigarro humeante lejos de la pantufla de Sans. Había días en los que Red recogería el cigarro y lo terminaría de fumar, estando en un sucio callejón o no. Demonios, había días en los que Sans lo hubiera recogido y terminado él mismo.

  


Hoy no era uno de esos días, decide no importarle lo suficiente como para encender un nuevo cigarro. Todos felices para siempre.

  


\- Nadie me entiende- Dice Sans mientras le dispara a Red con sus dedos un par de veces. – Soy como el viento.

  


Red mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y se recarga en una de las paredes del callejón mientras pone los ojos en blanco. – Sí, ok, eres todo un Tom Servo.  _ (personaje ficticio) _

  


Tener a Red y a Edge por aquí es un violento existencial “¿qué carajos…?” En los malos días y una fuente interminable de irritación y preocupación en los buenos, pero es bueno tener a alguien cerca que aprecia sus chistes. Sans le da a Red una media sonrisa y está por comenzar a explicar por qué Red es más como TV’s Frank  _ (otro personaje ficticio) _ cuando Red continúa – No quería asustarte.

  


La verdad es que si Sans no estuviera en el borde  _ (edge) _ de sus nervios desde antes, no hubiera brincado tanto cuando Red llegó. (On Edge, ha. Esos chistes se los dejamos a Red.)

  


Grillby es seguro, su hogar lejos de su hogar, aun así, con la cantidad de caos normal de un fin de semana en la noche, Sans tiene sus nervios al límite. Salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Aún a través de las paredes se podía escuchar todo el ruido del bar. Sans quiere salirse de su inexistente piel.

  


-Que, ¿ningún chiste? – Pregunta Red – Hoy estás fuera de juego  _ amigo.  _

  


-Sí, eso fue una verdadera molestia _(Yeah, that was a real boner (Boner= erección))-_ Sans busca en sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros. Puede sentir a Red mirándolo.

  


-Débil- es el veredicto de Red- Supongo que tu hermano está fuera hoy.

-Yep, clase de cocina- Cuando Red resopla burlonamente, Sans accidentalmente le da un codazo mientras saca sus cigarros – Oops~.

-Él va a anotar el humo de los cigarros y regañarte por ello- dice Red- Quizás podría hacerlos desaparecer por ti.

-Eh. Él creerá que es porque él y Undyne prendieron algo en fuego mientras cocinaban- Las estadísticas están del lado de Sans a favor de las veces en que sus clases de cocina requieren un extinguidor. – Hay una cosa llamado empleo. Consigue uno y podrás comprar tus propios cigarros.

  


-Tengo un trabajo.

  


-Chupar el pene de Edge no es un empleo.

  


Red suelta una carcajada y empuja el hombro de Sans – Mierda, nadie me va a pagar por eso. Eso es por diversión.

  


-Oooh sí, Incesto. Es lo mejor. – Es innecesariamente difícil conseguir sacar el último cigarro de la cajetilla, como si sus dedos fueran una de esas máquinas expendedoras con una garra que él está manejando desde detrás del vidrio.

  


-Creí que habíamos pasado por esta pelea antes- Dice Red - ¿No habíamos pasado ya por esta pelea ya?

  


Esta discusión fue terminada rápidamente tiempo atrás, principalmente comenzó cuando Sans le dijo a Red que dejara de tomar ventaja de Edge o iba a darle a Sans algunas respuestas (hay un maldito límite a la apatía de Sans), Red estaba muy ocupado riendo histéricamente para pelear. Luego Edge quedó involucrado, todo protectoramente furioso y gritando y dando demasiados detalles en cómo él ama lo que Red le hace, muchas pinches gracias. Lo que atrajo a Papyrus a escuchar la conversación desde el otro lado de la casa.

  


Papyrus estuvo sorprendentemente despreocupado de todo el asunto. Le dijo a Sans que lo sentía, que no dudara que Papyrus lo amaba mucho de forma platónica, pero que él no estaba interesado en tener sexo con él. O con nadie. Luego Sans estuvo demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar si podía arder de dentro hacia fuera, o de alguna manera convencer a Frisk de resetear a esta mañana antes de haber escuchado alguna vez a Papyrus usar la palabra “sexo”.

  


Sans encoge los hombros. Se ha dado por vencido en pelear por ello. Eso no significa que deba detener los ataques pasivo–agresivos al respecto. Ese tipo de ataques son la respuesta predeterminada a las cosas que lo trauman y no puede cambiar.

  


\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más que decir? - Red se endereza y se para frente a Sans. Estudia su cara, luego silva. – Luces como mierda.

  


Sans pone una mano sobre su corazón - ¡Hey,! las palabras duelen.

  


Red cambia su peso de un pie a otro incómodamente, mirando alrededor del callejón en caso de que alguien lo escuche no siendo un idiota. Él es igual de sincero que Sans. - En Serio idiota, si llegas a  morir, tu hermano probablemente llore o algo.

  


-Estoy bien.

Cuando Sans intenta encender su cigarro, su mano está temblando tanto que no logra unir el cigarro con la flama. Apaga el encendedor, sacude su muñeca un poco e intenta otra vez. Un poco más estable, aunque no mucho. Le regala a Red una sonrisa impertinente.

  


Red suspira profundamente y saca su propio encendedor. Predeciblemente, parece como el encendedor que se vería en una película de gente muy cool en motos grandes. - Ven acá, tú triste saco de mierda.

  


-Eres un bombón.- Sans intenta darle el cigarro. - Curioso encontrarte en un basurero como éste, ¿no?

  


Red lo toma de la muñeca, su agarre no es fuerte, no es gentil, pero Sans se congela. Por un momento, Sans no puede controlar del todo la expresión de su cara; la controla un segundo después, se obliga a relajarse y sonríe como si todo fuera gracioso, pero la ceja levantada de Red le indica que lo atrapó.

  


Suavemente, Red enciende el cigarro y lo quita de entre los dedos entumecidos de Sans. Antes de que Sans pueda decir algo más que “maldito…”, Red inhala un poco del cigarro. El humo sale por entre las cuencas de sus ojos y entre sus dientes. No ha dejado ir la muñeca de Sans. Los ojos de Red brillan del mismo color rojo cereza que en el final del cigarro.

  


Sans desvía la vista de la mirada fija de Red, con sus párpados medio abiertos.  -Sabes, la mayoría de la gente sólo pide uno.

  


Encogiéndose de hombros, Red dice - Saben mejor cuando lo robas. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

  


-Pues  verás; estoy tomado de las manos con un chico... Creo que tengo progreso con él.

  


\- Perra, ya quisieras tener tanta suerte.

  


-Entonces si lo que quieres es que te dé una mano. - Sans flexiona sus dedos. El agarre de Red no es fuerte. - Sólo jálala desde la muñeca.

  


-Aw, no es una muñeca lo que estoy dispuesto a tomar de ti. - Dice Red. Sans se ríe desganadamente, sin embargo esto no es tan gracioso cuando Edge o Papyrus  no están por allí para actuar mortalmente ofendido. -Eres terriblemente frágil. 

  


\- Curioso lo que pasa cuando no matas a nadie.

  


\- Sí claro, señor alto y poderoso, tú terminas como un náufrago cansado que vive enfermo. - Con una inesperada cortesía, red no exhala el humo en la cara de Sans. Sus ojos escanean la expresión de Sans tan escalofriantemente que hace que Sans tenga envidia a cualquier persona que no haya conocido a ninguno de ellos. Luego Red sonríe con un aire agridulce bastante familiar. -Heh, la depresión es una perra.

  


La mejor parte de Red es que, al igual que a Sans, a él no le importa el 95% del universo. Aunque se equilibra porque le importa al máximo el resto. En su propia violenta manera. Es el tipo de persona que quieres de tu lado cuando el polvo de monstruos está volando. Él arrancaría un alma para proteger a Papyrus y Frisk. Él se arrancaría su propia alma por Edge.

  


Lo negativo de Red es que, de alguna forma Sans cayó en el 5%. No en la Me-voy-a-arrancar-mi-alma-por-ti, no son tan cercanos, pero de todos modos, no es como si Sans le diera a él alguna razón para hacerlo.

  


Sans se encoge de hombros. - He estado peor.

  


Quitando ceniza del cigarro, Red dice. - Y tú no te molestaste en hablarlo con Papyrus. 

  


-Justo ahora, estoy hablando con un idiota - Dice Sans- Uno que me comprará un paquete de cigarros.

  


Le toca a Red encogerse de hombros. No tiene ilusiones de ser un idiota. Sigue sin soltar la muñeca de Sans. - Estas cosas te van a matar. Estoy tomando la bala por ti, saber eso ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

  


¡Cielos!, un poquito de ‘monstruos, váyanse a casa’ grafiteado en la puerta y Red jamás lo olvida. - No mataré a mis vecinos.

  


-No, eso ya lo sabía.

  


-Tú y Edge tampoco van a matar a mis vecinos.

  


-Aguafiestas- Red le da otra calada al cigarro. - Nah, me refería a ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste?

  


Toma segundos a esa última parte para penetrar. (Heh.) Sans cubre su cara con su mano libre. - No, no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

  


Red sisea simpatéticamente. - Tanto tiempo, ¿huh?

  


-No ha sido taaaanto..- Sí, eso no va a ayudar. Sans lo intenta otra vez. - Todo está bien en esa, uh, área. Gracias por tu preocupación.

  


-Genial. Entonces ¿Cuándo sacaste a pasear al gran delfín? - San no puede evitar reír, lo que sólo le da más alas a Red. Él jalonea el brazo de Sans como un niño buscando atención. - Hey, si no le puedes decir a tu gemelo malvado acerca de tus pillerías, ¿ A quién sí?

  


-Pillerías.- Repite Sans huecamente.

  


-Comprendo, Entonces es probablemente un triste sexo vainilla  _ (tranquilo) _ con las luces apagadas. No iba a traer ese punto. 

  


-Tan dulce de tu parte. - Dice Sans con la misma voz plana. Quizás si se hace el muerto, Red se aburra y se vaya. 

  


No hay suerte. 

-Soy un maldito ángel, entonces vamos, habla con papi. ¿Estás en una clase de hechizo seco? ¿Quizá han pasado un par de meses?- Red se inclina más cerca para poder espiar entre los dedos que cubren la cara de Sans. - Mierda. ¿Seis meses?¿Ocho meses?

  


La peor cosa de Red, entre todas las peores cosas de Red, es que él tiene el mismo truco de Sans para leer caras. Red es un libro abierto para Sans también, pero Sans teniendo algún sentido de vergüenza es una desventaja significativa en el juego de póker mentiroso eterno que es sus vidas.

  


Sans se rinde y baja su mano. -Si te digo, ¿Puedes no llamarte papi nunca más? porque déjame decirte que es perturbador. 

  


-Cruzo mi corazón- Miente Red. hay una luz maliciosa en sus ojos que dice que va a guardar esa munición para el peor momento posible, como una cena con Papyrus. Desafortunadamente, Red parece perfectamente cómodo parado ahí hasta que adivine la fecha.

  


-Desde el asunto de Gaster.- Es extraño decir el nombre en voz alta después de todos estos años, como tentar al destino. Cuando Red se le queda viendo como si él acabara de decir que se ha estado lastimando con alambre de púas cuando nadie ve, Sans dice, sabiendo que suena defensivo. - No es gran cosa.

  


-Sans- dice Red. -Son como seis años.

  


-Wow, ese casi-doctorado siempre ayudando. Sabes matemáticas.- Sans levanta sus cejas. - ¿Asesinato e incesto no son gran cosa pero un poco de celibato y tu pierdes la cabeza?

  


Sans está bien con tener a Red riéndose en su cara. Está preparado para eso. Sin embargo, Red tiene que ir y decir, pensativamente, - ¿Lo extrañas?

  


Los últimos meses, a medida que el interminable miedo de los reinicios dio paso a algo así como una pequeña esperanza, Sans ha estado despertando con su magia sintiéndose ya pesada y caliente en su pelvis. Es un sentimiento complicado. Él toma muchas duchas frías.

El calor sube rápidamente a la cara de Sans. -No lo sé. Algunas veces. En realidad no importa.

  


-Oh, esa vieja broma- Red pasa su dedo por la parte interior y sensible del brazo de Sans. Aunque podría ser un gesto que hace al estar pensando sin darse cuenta. -Yo me pongo muy  nervioso si no me vengo en un par de semanas. Ahora ya sé por qué eres siempre tan apretado.

-¿Qué?¿Yo? Soy super relajado, un chico tranquilo- Sans gira su muñeca, intentando recordarle a Red que todavía la está sujetando. Que la puede soltar en cualquier momento. - Si me relajo un poco más, me voy a caer.-

  


-Estás lleno de mierda. Estás agotado. Por suerte para ti, soy un tipo que puede ayudarte, si quieres.-

  


Sans lo mira fijamente. Red le regresa la mirada. Con cautela, Sans dice: -¿De qué estamos hablando aquí?-

  


-No eres tan estúpido- Red hace énfasis en cada palabra- Puedo hacer que te vengas.-

  


Desviando la mirada, sabiendo que hay sudor corriendo por su cara, Sans tartamudea, - Quizás mejor que sólo te frotes contra un espejo y lo superes, maldito narcisista.-

  


-Como si tú no lo hubieras pensado antes.-

  


(Último año de preparatoria, tirados en el suelo del departamento de Alphys, los dos demasiado mariguanos por unos brownies que tenían más mariguana que brownie. 

El típico debate filosófico del físico cuántico hasta arriba en mota: ¿Besarías a un clon? Alphys diciendo que ella se odiaba demasiado como para siquiera estar en la misma habitación con su clon. Sans diciendo, “Sólo si es el clon malvado.”)

  


Red piensa en ello.

  


Sans traga saliva. - Creí que tú y Edge tenían algo.-

  


-Oh, lo tenemos.- Red está sonriendo encreídamente. Sans lo puede escuchar en su voz. - Eso no cambia. Él dice que no hay problema. 

  


Edge sigue a Sans mirándolo con furia, gruñendo, acechando e intentando decirle qué hacer. Sans le dice que se ponga pantalones de verdad y le intenta dar hamburguesas . Edge es gracioso. 

  


Sans no pregunta cómo surgió ese tema. Él no quiere saber. -Es genial, sí, pero no es exactamente un tipo de persona que deja-las-cosas-ir. Nada le afecta, podrías decir.-

  


-Le gustas,- dice Red, como si fuera algo obvio. -Sólo has tenido una mala racha. Eres un mordedor-.

  


Sans mira el collar alrededor del cuello de Red. -Eso es lo que eres tú.-

  


-En el fondo, no somos tan diferentes.- Antes de que Sans pueda decidir si vale la pena discutir, Red se encoge de hombros. -Olvídalo. No es el punto. Escucha, no lo compliques. No es una propuesta de matrimonio. Ambos remojamos la pluma en el tintero-.

  


-Y tú me lo recordarás por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dice Sans.

  


-Oye.- Red se ve genuinamente ofendido. -Tengo normas. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, ¿sabes?-

  


Sans mira su expresión. Red lo dice de verdad. Es lo más cercano al altruismo que tiene Red. Poniendo lástima en la frase ‘sexo por lástima’.

  


Los dedos de Red alrededor de su muñeca ... es lo más largo que nadie lo ha tocado así en años.

  


Sans respira hondo. Exhala lentamente. Dice: -Sí, está bien.-

  


La sonrisa de Red es brillante y lobuna. -¿Sí?-

  


Sans se encoge de hombros. Su alma está latiendo demasiado rápido, como si Red lo pudiera ver a través de dos capas de camisa y una sudadera con capucha. -¿Por qué no? Al carajo.-

  


-Oh, lo voy a hacer-, dice Red. Lo rasposo de su voz golpea a Sans en la base de su columna vertebral, como Red tuviera sus dedos envueltos allí. Él arroja lejos el cigarrillo olvidado. -Vamos...---

  


Y no están en el callejón.

  


Están en la sala de estar de Red. Se parece bastante a la sala de estar de Sans, los muebles en los mismos lugares, Sans tiene un momento de desorientación tambaleante. La única diferencia es que no está el calcetín en el suelo. Edge no tolera la mierda de Red.

  


\- … A llevar esto a un lugar más privado-, termina Red con aire de suficiencia.

  


Sans afloja deliberadamente su puño. Odia que lo arrastren a través de los atajos de otra persona. Duran el tiempo suficiente para que el pánico del cerebro de Sans se dé cuenta de que: A) no está conduciendo y B) que Red lo puede dejar ir, dejarlo allí en la infinita y solitaria oscuridad para esperar a que Gaster lo encuentre. (No pienses en Gaster. Lo que muere se queda muerto.) Con su más calmada,  _ yo-no-me-tensé-tanto-que-mi-espina-dorsal-tronó _ voz , Sans dice: -Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de pedir el lugar del copiloto-.

  


Red ensancha sus ojos. -¿Qué, querías hacerlo en el callejón? Eres un imbécil. Aquí estaba, planeando acostarte en un lecho de rosas. Enciende algunas velas. Juega un poco de Barry White. Calma tus nervios virgen.-

  


-Sé amable conmigo, senpai-, dice Sans, inexpresivo. -Mis nerviosos nervios vírgenes están a punto de sofocarte con un cojín del sofá.-

  


Red suelta su muñeca, por fin. El hueso se siente frío y extraño sin la mano alrededor Sans no se la frota, solo observa a Red tirarse en el sofá.

  


-Después de seis años, podría prácticamente quitarte lo virgen,- dice Red. Suena más complacido por eso que molesto.

  


- _ Amigo _ , la gente se sienta en ese sofá. Papyrus se sienta en ese sofá.-

  


-Tu hermano no se sienta en ningún lugar por más de cinco segundos-, dice Red. -Lo he cronometrado. Vamos, no es como si el Jefe  _ (Edge) _ no me haya clavado en todas las superficies planas de esta casa-.

  


-Oh, wow, en ese caso-. Sans se sienta en el sofá al lado de Red. Se acomoda justo  como en el de su casa, amenazando con empujarlo a un pozo de gravedad ineludible. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos. -Me siento mejor. Ya contaminado con el sudor de tu culo.-

  


-Y esperma,- Red dice amablemente. Agarrando la parte delantera de la sudadera con capucha de Sans, lo acerca más a él. -Es jodidamente trágico. Bien, paso a paso. Paso uno: súbete a mi regazo-.

  


-Uh, ¿qué tal no?-

  


-Es más fácil para todos,- dice Red. -Y yo soy más grande que tú. No quiero acostarme sobre ti y romperte una costilla o algo así.-

  


Por supuesto que Red tiene que hablar de eso. Ni siquiera es perceptible. Estúpido 5 HP. Gruñendo, Sans se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Deja sus piernas abiertas. Él golpea a Red en los hombros al poner sus manos con una fuerza innecesaria y dice dulcemente, -¿Mejor?-

  


-Tienes tan mal humor-, dice Red. Una de sus manos se asienta en la columna vertebral de Sans, donde se le sube la sudadera. Frota su pulgar sobre la parte superior de la cresta ilíaca  _ (parte del hueso de la pelvis) _ . Sans no cree que Red cambie de expresión, pero la mirada de Red se ve encapuchada y oscura. -Ahí tienes. Puedes tocarme si quieres.-

  


-Asfixiarte suena genial.-

  


-Heh. Eso es algo avanzado, amigo-.

  


Sans desabrocha la sudadera de Red hasta el esternón, y quita toda la innecesaria tela. Pasa los dedos por los huesos pálidos y arañados. Es mejor de lo que solía ser antes de seis meses con comida regular y sin pelear. Red se está curando. Muy bien. Él mira a la cara de Red, verificando si todavía está bien, luego se inclina para arrastrar su lengua sobre su clavícula.

  


-Sí,- Red suspira, apoyando su cabeza contra el sofá. Su otra mano agarra la nuca de Sans. Sus huesos son cálidos, desatando algo de tensión en la columna vertebral de Sans. -Eres bueno con tu boca.-

  


Sans ha escuchado eso antes. Si Red es bueno y deja que Sans pase un rato chupándoselo, Sans realmente no se enojará por eso. Aún así, por meros principios, Sans dice: ¿Por qué soy el único trabajando aquí?-

  


-¿Tienes prisa?- Los dedos de Red se deslizan por debajo de la cintura de sus shorts. Encuentra las muescas de su sacro  _ (parte interna de la pelvis) _ . Sans respira, y Red pregunta: -¿Tienes algún otro lugar en el que debas estar ?-

  


-Nah. Estoy---

  


Red se mueve debajo de él, juntando sus caderas. Sans lo muerde. Red comienza a gemir, sus gemidos son tan profundos que Sans los siente, mientras Red acaricia el cuello de Sans. -Joder, eso es. Sí.-

  


Sans exhala. Quiere decir que parezca impaciente, un poco aburrido. Suena como que Red está ganando. De forma altanera, desabrocha la chaqueta de Red el resto del camino y pone sus manos en las costillas de Red. Hay más rasguños allí, más profundos, algunos nudos pequeños donde el hueso estaba agrietado o roto. Él muerde de nuevo, más fuerte, y busca el lugar donde el cuchillo hubiera apuñalado a Red.

  


Es sensible, o al menos lo es con Sans, incluso si el cuchillo nunca cortó allí, incluso si no hay cicatriz. Cuando lo encuentra con la punta de sus dedos, luego (con un poco de flexión) su lengua, Red maldice y usa su agarre en el cuello de Sans para arrastrar su cabeza hacia arriba. Él lame los dientes cerrados de Sans. Sans abre la boca y Red lo besa como si estuviera tratando de sacar su alma.

  


La magia de Red está formada. Sans la puede saborear. No es una decisión consciente pegarse más al regazo de Red. Es irreflexivo,  igual de automático que moverse para evitar un ataque, es simplemente su cuerpo haciéndose cargo.

  


Red rompe el beso y le dice en un gruñido: -Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, amigo, pero tienes que darme algo con qué trabajar. Quiero decir, siempre y cuando todo funcione ahí abajo …-

  


-Vete a la mierda-, dice Sans, como si él mismo no se hubiera preguntado eso.

  


-UH Huh.- Red saca su mano de la parte trasera de los shorts de Sans sólo para empujarlos hacia abajo, manoseando el arco púbico de Sans sin ningún preámbulo en particular. Aplasta la palma de la mano contra la sínfisis  _ (el centro de la pelvis) _ , más fuerte de lo que Sans habría hecho consigo mismo. Debería ser algo que no le gusta. Se siente increíble -Vamos. déjamelo a mí.-

  


-Amigo, ves demasiada porno de mierd--

  


Red desliza dos dedos dentro de su cresta pélvica, acariciando el interior. Sans empuja su cara en el hombro de Red, no lo suficientemente rápido como para amortiguar el ruido que hace. Su magia hace aparición, formando una vagina alrededor de los dedos de Red.

  


-Mierda-, dice Red, sorprendido, casi asombrado.

  


Demasiado, demasiado rápido. Los dedos de Red arden dulcemente. Sans muerde la sudadera con capucha de Red, respirando entrecortadamente.

  


-Mierda-, repite Red, más áspero. Sus dedos se mueven dentro de Sans mientras se mueve para acariciar con el pulgar el clítoris de Sans. -No quisiste hacer eso.-

  


Sans hace otro ruido apretado y humillante. No puede evitar presionar la mano de Red dentro de él, montándola un poco. Todas sus intenciones de mantener la calma se están desintegrando. La mayoría de su concentración la está utilizando en no  joderse él mismo con los dedos de Red como si estuviera en celo.

  


Incluso a través de shorts, Sans puede escuchar el ruido húmedo y vergonzoso de los dedos de Red deslizándose dentro y fuera de él. Puede sentir el duro miembro de Red contra su culo. Está tan cerca, demasiado cerca, sólo por esto.

  


-Estás muy callado-, dice Rojo. Flexiona un poco sus dedos, curvándolos para que pueda frotarse implacablemente contra el punto g. -Sólo estamos nosotros. Puedes hacer un poco de ruido.-

  


Su pulgar roza el clítoris de Sans, esa última chispa, y Sans se viene duro. El gruñido apreciativo de Red es más fuerte que el de Sans. Red no lo deja ir, continúa dando trazos continuos en su clítoris alargando el momento hasta que Sans se retuerce y jadea con humedad contra el hombro de Red. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

  


Red no se detiene. Sans no le está diciendo que se detenga. En su lugar, dice de manera desigual: -¿Vas a poner tu verga en mí o qué?-

  


Red se detiene por un segundo. -¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

  


-Eh. También podría-. No es como si estuviera planeando volver a hacer esto de nuevo. Además, tal vez sea más fácil si Red se distrae en lugar de simplemente quedarse intocado y desarmando a Sans.

  


Red bufa. -Y yo que pensé que serías el romántico aquí-. Retirándose los dedos con un pequeño  _ schlick _ que hace que la cara de Sans arda, Red le da una última frotada al clítoris con el pulgar y saca las manos de los shorts de Sans. -Te diría que te bajes, pero---

  


-Sí, sí.- Sans se baja del regazo de Red. Sus piernas todavía se sienten temblorosas. Redirige su mirada hacia una pared lejana; por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver a Red quitándose los shorts. Esos son ...  _ un montón de huesos desnudos.  _ _ ( Se refiere a que Red no tiene vergüenza [a lot of bare bone.]) _

  


Luego Red jala un par de veces el borde de los shorts de Sans. -Oye amigo, no puedo exactamente follarte a través de esto.-

  


-Cierto, Sí.- Sans mira a Red, que todavía lleva su sudadera con capucha. Es tarde para tener modestia, pero se siente raro quitándose los shorts y dejándolos caer al suelo. No solía llegar tan lejos como para quitarse la ropa. No era ese tipo de sexo. Una de sus sandalias ya se cayó cuando se estaba viniendo, por lo que avienta la otra. -Uh. Está bien.-

  


Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Red se pone de espaldas en el sofá. Su miembro es una copia exacta de la de Sans, además de ser tan rojo como los ojos o la lengua de Red. Sans sabe eso intelectualmente, pero considerando que va a estar sentado en él, se ve más grande. Mientras Sans mira, una gota de pre-semen sale de la punta. Él traga. Se le hace agua la boca.

  


Red enreda sus dedos alrededor de su miembro. Sonríe -¿Asustadizos nervios de virgen?-

  


Provocado, Sans se mofa y se sube encima de él. El movimiento causa que pase un poco de aire fresco en su vagina mojada. Quita la mano de Red del camino y toma la verga de Red en la mano. La magia es caliente y viva, prácticamente vibrando contra él. Los ojos de Red se entornan, con un ronroneo en su garganta.

  


-¿Qué dice el dicho?- Dice Sans, alineando el miembro de Red hasta su vagina. -Oh, cierto. Jódete.-  _ ( go fuck yourself) _

  


Red se ríe, y se convierte en un gemido a mitad de camino cuando Sans comienza a deslizarse sobre él. Incluso con el orgasmo, tiene un ajuste apretado. Sans duda, y Red lo agarra por las caderas y lo empuja hacia abajo sobre su miembro. Sans gime, el sonido se escucha fuerte en la habitación, luego cierra los dientes.

  


No ayuda. Red no le da un segundo, levanta las caderas de Sans y vuelve a sumergirse en él. Luego otra vez. Un poco de sudor corre por la frente de Red.

  


La mirada de Red es ávida, devoradora. Sans se da cuenta de que cometió un error de cálculo crítico en alguna parte, porque en esta posición, no puede cubrirse la cara. Red no lo deja ir.

  


Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyándose en las costillas de Red. El nuevo ángulo es mejor; por un segundo, se olvida exactamente de lo qué estaba planeando. Sus ojos se cierran de golpe. Intenta que su cara se quede en blanco, incluso sabiendo que Red puede leer una microexpresión tan fácilmente como una real. Todo lo que su cara le está diciendo a Red en este momento es que está intentando mantener la calma y fallando miserablemente.

  


Sans desliza su mano hacia dentro de las costillas de Red y hunde sus dedos con fuerza dentro del esternón de Red. Red hace un ruido bajo y sucio como Sans es el que lo está cojiendo. El agarre de Red vacila, y Sans se aplasta contra él con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que le duela la pelvis.

  


-Sí,- Red suspira. -Es mejor cuando duele un poco, ¿verdad?-

  


El rubor de Sans debe arder igual que una señal de fuego. Agarra el esternón de Red entre los dedos y el pulgar, presionando con fuerza. Tiene que doler. Debería horrorizarlo, que está lastimando a Red a propósito, pero quiere sacar más de esos sonidos de Red. Hacer que Red se sienta como él se siente, como un nervio expuesto. Red deja escapar un aliento estremecedor y explosivo y Sans dice: -No soy como tú.-

  


-Nooo,- dice Red, burlándose. -No el  _ verdadero _ Sans. Tienes todo bajo control, ¿no es así? Nunca piensas en alguien sujetándote y dándote tu merecido…-

  


Sans se levanta sobre el miembro de Red y cae de nuevo. Lo ilumina por dentro, pero no es tan genial como borrar esa expresión de la cara de Red. Red se atraganta.

  


-¿Hablaremos toda la noche?- dice Sans.

  


El cabalga a Red en espasmódicos, rebotes irregulares. Red gime, a pleno pulmón y descaradamente. -Joder. Sí, muy cierto. Toma lo que quieras.-

  


-¿Alguna vez te callas?- Sans sisea, ardiendo aún más.

  


En lugar de responder, Red mete la mano entre sus cuerpos y encuentra el clítoris de Sans. Mantiene sus dedos firmes, dejando que Sans los frote con cada empuje. Es sucio y áspero. Sans cierra los ojos con más fuerza, jadeando. Él puede sentir el sudor correr por su cara. Obtiene una súbita imagen mental de un destello de cómo debe estarse viendo y la vergüenza se tuerce en sus entrañas con algo más caliente.

  


Siente un cambio de Red debajo de él solo un segundo antes de que los dedos de Red se enrosquen alrededor de su garganta, un collar hecho de hueso. No hay presión detrás de eso. Los ojos de Sans se abren de golpe. Él está mirando a los ojos de Red cuando él se viene. Es solo la fuerza que deja sus brazos lo que lo hace apoyarse en la mano restrictiva de Red.

  


Red hace un sonido gutural. Folla a Sans unas cuantas veces más y luego se mantiene dentro. Resulta que, a pesar de todas sus palabrerías, Red se silencioso mientras se viene. Sans puede sentirlo dentro. Luego Red cae de nuevo en el sofá, estremeciéndose. Su mano cae lejos de la garganta de Sans.

  


Hay un tramo de silencio, salpicado sólo por los dos respirando. El sudor se está secando en los huesos de Sans. Todavía puede sentir su vagina contrayéndose, los últimos espasmos de él hacen que Red se contraiga y suspire.

  


-Wow-, dice Red finalmente, pasando una mano sobre su cara, luego sonríe con cansancio. -Enserio te urgía eso.- 

  


Algo como sentido común vuelve a Sans, se levanta, haciendo una mueca cuando el miembro de Red se desliza fuera de él. Todo duele. Al instante, hay  semen corriendo por sus fémures y sobre el sofá.

  


-Bueno,- dice Sans, y toma sus shorts del suelo. Su sonrisa parece un poco maníaca. -Gracias por, uh, eso. Me tengo que ir.-

  


Red no se mueve, sus cejas se levantan. -Pensé que querrías quedarte y acurrucarte.-

  


Sans se pone los shorts. Están mojados por dentro, se le pegan a sus piernas. Lo cual está bien, considerando que todavía está goteando semen de Red. -Lo superarás.-

  


-Heh- Red se rasca las costillas. -En serio, amigo. Te estás asustando demasiado.-

  


-Entonces supongo que también lo superaré.-

  


-Ó,- dice Red, -podrías venir aquí y sentarte por un par de minutos.-

  


-Estoy bien-, dice Sans, más agudo de lo que le gustaría sonar. Las cejas de Red se levantan un poco más, aunque todavía parece más entretenido que nada. Sans suspira. -En serio. Gracias. Fue genial. Sólo quiero ir a casa y bañarme antes de que Papyrus llegue a casa.-

  


-Claro. No quiero que tengas que explicarle de dónde nacen los bebés  _ (the birds and the bees )  _ a tu hermano adulto.- Red le hace a Sans el gesto de pistolas con los dedos y le guiña.Tiene líquido azul todavía manchado en sus dedos. -Oye. La próxima vez, ¿Te la puedo comer?-

  


-Sí, no, esto nunca volverá a suceder-, dice Sans.

  


Red sigue riendo cuando Sans toma un atajo y escapa.


End file.
